The invention relates to paper padding or tableting presses of the type that are normally used in print shops for binding the edges of a stack of papers by gluing.
Conventionally, padding presses of this type include a stationary base and a tiltable structure serving both as a stacking rack and a press. The tiltable structure generally includes a planar table and a backboard disposed at a right angle to the table. The backboard provides a padding surface on which the edges of the paper to be padded may be aligned by gravity. After the pads are securely clamped in position, the backboard may be removed, the table returned to a horizontal position, and the edges of the pads may be glued.
In the prior art, the tiltable structure of the padding press was often secured in both the tilted stacking position and the horizontal working position by gravity and the placement of the pivot point. This was found to be generally undesirable, since the tiltable press structure was not securely latched in either stacking or working positions and the structure was particularly unstable at working angles placing the stacking table near horizontal. Thus a variety of different arrangements for securing the tiltable structure of the padding press in stacking and working positions developed in the prior art. In some cases simple latching and/or prop structures were developed for securing the tiltable structure in various angular positions. However, these structures often limited the work area provided at the rear of the press for the gluing operation and complicated removal of the backboard. In other cases, rather complex and thus expensive, gearing arrangements were provided for securing the tiltable structure of the press in various angular orientations.